


Assurance.

by plume_94



Category: CASSEURS FLOWTERS, Orelsan/Gringe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Guillaume n'était pas normal. Ces sentiments, cette chaleur qui naissaient dans son ventre n'étaient pas normaux. Aurélien, assis sur son lit, se pris la tête dans les mains. [...] Ça faisait près d'un mois qu'Aurélien avait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour Guillaume et il était à bout. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir faire semblant de rien et de devoir afficher un faux sourire à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans l'appartement. Ce qui revenait à pratiquement tout le temps. Ils étaient inséparables et depuis que Guillaume avait emménagé dans son appartement quelques années auparavant, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ils avaient les mêmes potes avec qui ils sortaient toutes les semaines, les mêmes goûts et les mêmes passions. Mais jamais il ne pourrait retourner ses sentiments, Aurélien n'était pas une meuf.





	Assurance.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Guillaume n'était pas normal. Ces sentiments, cette chaleur qui naissaient dans son ventre n'étaient pas normaux. Aurélien, assis sur son lit, se pris la tête dans les mains. Guillaume était son meilleur ami et son colocataire. Il le connaissait depuis ses vingt ans et Guillaume était l'homme le plus hétéro qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Il était ce qu'on appelait un tombeur, un dom juan. Sans le romantisme qui va habituellement avec. Guillaume avait ce petit quelque chose qui les faisaient toutes tomber à ses pieds. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de draguer. A chaque fois qu'ils sortaient au bar ou en boîte de nuit, il finissait la soirée avec une nouvelle fille ou, au moins, avec un numéro de téléphone et l'assurance de revoir la fille à qui il appartenait. Et de ne jamais la recontacter après avoir couché avec elle. S'il n'avait aucun plan cul, il allait aux putes. Il disait en rigolant à Aurélien qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'emmerder avec une fille alors que pour 50 euros il pouvait avoir un psy et une bonne baise. C'était le prix de la tranquillité.

 

Ça faisait près d'un mois qu'Aurélien avait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour Guillaume et il était à bout. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir faire semblant de rien et de devoir afficher un faux sourire à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans l'appartement. Ce qui revenait à pratiquement tout le temps. Ils étaient inséparables et depuis que Guillaume avait emménagé dans son appartement quelques années auparavant, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ils avaient les mêmes potes avec qui ils sortaient toutes les semaines, les mêmes goûts et les mêmes passions. Mais jamais il ne pourrait retourner ses sentiments, Aurélien n'était pas une meuf.

 

Aurélien se redressa sur son lit, les yeux rouges car il avait pleuré sans s'en rendre compte. Il semblait beaucoup pleurer ces derniers temps. Heureusement, Guillaume ne s'en était pas rendu compte. En tout cas, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Après, il n'était pas du genre tactile ou à rentrer dans l'intimité des autres. Guillaume était assez réservé et Aurélien savait que ça le rendait mal à l'aise de parler de ces choses là entre potes. Il préférait mettre une sorte de distance entre lui et ses amis alors qu'Aurélien, lui, aimait le contact. Et Aurélien en crevait de cette distance, de toujours devoir se retenir avec Guillaume, de ne jamais pouvoir le toucher, lui donner des signes d'affections... Il savait pas s'il arriverait à se taire encore longtemps alors il appela la seule personne qui lui passa par la terre : Claude.

 

Le téléphone sonna longtemps dans le vide et au moment où Aurélien allait raccrocher une voix se fit entendre :

« Alloooo, p'tite tête !

  * Claude ? bredouilla Aurélien d'une petite voix.

  * Qu'est-ce qui va pas Orel ?

  * Comment tu sais que ça va pas ?

  * Je l'entend à ta voix, Orel. J'suis pas dupe. Tu peux mentir à n'importe qui mais pas à moi.

  * Claude... tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît ? » dit-il dans un souffle et il entendit le silence de l'autre côte du fil, avant que Claude ne reprenne la parole, d'un ton très doux contraire à ses habitudes :

  * « Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite. »




 

Une demie heure plus tard, on toqua à la porte et Aurélien alla ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec un Claude affichant son plus beau sourire et il lui répondit par un petit sourire triste en retour. Claude redevint sérieux en voyant son expression. Aurélien s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et Claude l'y rejoint bientôt. Il se tourna vers lui et demanda :

« Ben alors p'tite tête ? C'est quoi cette tête ? »

Aurélien le regarda, secoua la tête tristement et, malgré ses efforts, éclata en sanglots. Claude, d'abord surpris, le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter un peu maladroitement.

« Eh, eh, Orel calmes-toi. Et si tu me racontais tout ? Ça te soulagerait, tu penses pas ? »

Aurélien se redressa sur le canapé et renifla pour tenter d'arrêter ses larmes de couler.

« Je suis dans une merde Deuklo, si tu savais. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne avant même de m'en rendre compte ou de pouvoir m'en empêcher. Et cette personne c'est Guillaume. Jamais je ne pourrai lui dire et jamais il ne retournera mes sentiments. Et ça fait tellement mal. J'ai du mal à respirer quand j'y pense, quand je le vois, quand je suis avec lui. J'ai l'impression de jouer un rôle, ça me tue. J'y arrive plus.

  * T'es amoureux de Guillaume ? C'est un gros mot ça, p'tite tête. Si tu l'utilises, c'est que t'es sûr de tes sentiments. T'as l'air bien atteint, effectivement.

  * Claude... qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

  * Lui dire la vérite, Orel.

  * Mais je ne pourrai jamais. Il va me détester, ça va détruire notre amitié. Jamais il ne pourra retourner mes sentiments.

  * Orel, dis toi que si lui dire la vérité détruit votre amitié, c'est que ça n'en était pas vraiment une.

  * Mais j'ai peur...

  * C'est normal, p'tite tête. Mais dès fois, il faut affronter sa peur pour sortir des ténèbres et atteindre la lumière.

  * Je ne te savais pas si philosophique, Deuklo.

  * Moi non plus, à vrai dire ! J'ai de l'avenir dans ce domaine ! »




Aurélien se mit à rire à cette tirade et Claude se détendit en voyant son ami plus calme qu'il ne l'était quand il était arrivé. Il sourit intérieurement. Il avait toujours su que quelque chose se tramait entre ces deux. Mais malheureusement, Aurélien en souffrait énormément. Il se jura de tout faire pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve, sans qu'il ne s'en doute bien sûr.

 

Quelques jours plus tard, toute la petite bande était réunie chez Bouteille. Aurélien regardait Guillaume avec appréhension. Comme à son habitude, il avait beaucoup bu. Comme les trois quarts des personnes présentes. Il était assis entre deux filles assez bonnes et Aurélien déglutit péniblement en voyant l'une d'entre elles poser sa main d'un air innocent sur la jambe de Guillaume. Le sourire niais qui s'afficha sur le visage de Guillaume au contact lui retourna les entrailles et il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Soudain, Guillaume le regarda en levant un sourcil et Aurélien revint à la réalité.

« Vraiment, Ablaye ? Tu veux que je fasse ça ? » lança Guillaume en rigolant d'un rire grave qui fit naître des étincelles dans le ventre d'Aurélien. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire déjà ? Ah oui, des gages... Putain, qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait se faire chier. Les gages étaient tous plus chiants les uns que les autres et il s'était vite déconnecté de la réalité. En s'attardant sur les traits du visage de Guillaume. Et sur les pétasses qui l'entourait. Aurélien vit Guillaume s'approcher de lui, en marchant à quatre pattes, comme un félin, et il fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait ? Guillaume lui sourit et Aurélien vit à son expression qu'il était complètement saoul. Il lui sourit nerveusement en retour, ne sachant pas quel était son gage. Soudain, Guillaume agrippa son visage et se pencha vers lui. Son cœur rata un battement et il sentit bientôt les lèvres de Guillaume sur les siennes. Il entendit les rires et les applaudissements des gens bourrés à leurs côtés et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il repoussa violemment Guillaume qui retomba sur ses fesses sur le sol et il sortit de la pièce en courant.

 

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il sentait déjà les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il entendit le rire d'Ablaye dans sa tête. Pourquoi, entre toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu demander à Guillaume de faire, il lui avait demandé de l'embrasser ? Maintenant que la distance entre eux avait été détruite, Aurélien sentait des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant naître dans son abdomen. Guillaume avait été bourré quand il l'avait embrassé et c'était plus pour le défi, pour pouvoir dire 'regardez, bien sûr que je peux le faire !'. Son cœur sombra dans sa poitrine. En plus, au vu de sa réaction, Guillaume allait se poser des questions. Il avait tout fait foirer. Il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur dans la rue de Bouteille, épuisé, et ferma les yeux.

 

« Orel ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Il aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre milles. Guillaume. Il courrait vers lui, tout en essayant d'enfiler sa veste en cuir maladroitement. Aurélien reconnut son pull dans une de ses mains. Il l'avait oublié en sortant si précipitamment de l'appart de Bouteille. Guillaume s'arrêta à son niveau et le regarda, à bout de souffle.

« P'tain, mec, qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ? Tu m'as fait mal.

  * Tu m'as embrassé, Gringe.

  * Ouais, je sais. Ben j'étais un peu bourré et Ablaye faisait que me dire que j'étais pas cap de le faire. »




Aurélien détourna le regard, blessé par le comportement naïf de son ami. Il le savait qu'il était bourré, pas la peine de lui rappeler que c'était juste pour ne pas perdre la face.

« Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Mais je pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal. Allez viens, on rentre. »

Guillaume l'attrapa par le bras pour l'aider à se relever et Aurélien vacilla avant de s'écraser sur son torse. Il rougit au contact et Guillaume, semblant même pas s'en formaliser, lui posa le pull sur les épaules.

« Tu vas avoir froid comme ça, j'te jures. Ah, qu'est-ce-que tu ferais sans moi ! »

Aurélien baissa les yeux au sol et sentit les larmes prêtes à couler. Guillaume s'aperçut du silence de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule. Aurélien frissonna au contact.

« Orel, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? »

Aurélien, toujours silencieux, une boule dans la gorge, sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Guillaume fronça les sourcils en voyant ses larmes et le prit dans ses bras doucement :

« Eh, Orel... Je sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi mais je suis là. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais j'espère.

  * J'peux pas. J'peux pas. »




Aurélien, le visage enfouit dans la poitrine de Guillaume, s'accrochait à son tee-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Guillaume, à sa grande surprise, essayait de le réconforter. Chose qu'il n'avait vraiment jamais faite auparavant. Il passait une main dans son dos pour l'apaiser et il sentit même un baiser affectueux se poser sur son crâne. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Guillaume ne prenne sa main dans la sienne pour rentrer.

 

Il avait pensé que c'était dû à l'alcool. Le comportement affectueux de Guillaume cette soirée là. Mais ça faisait deux semaines qu'il multipliait les attentions envers lui. Il le laissait s'asseoir plus près de lui, lui touchait le bras ou bien l'épaule, lui demandait comment il allait... Une fois même, Aurélien s'était endormi devant un de leur dessin animé et il s'était réveillé la tête posée sur son épaule et Guillaume n'avait même pas essayé de le déplacer. Il était devenu rouge en voyant à quel point ils étaient proches et Guillaume lui avait seulement sourit. Une autre fois, il avait cru sentir une main caresser ses cheveux pendant qu'il était assoupi sur le canapé mais il n'en était pas sûr. Guillaume s'inquiétait pour lui. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas sorti depuis deux semaines mais il ne voulait pas sortir de sa bulle pour affronter le monde. Il était bien là où il était, avec Guillaume.

 

Aurélien entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et sourit en reconnaissant le pas énergique de Guillaume. Il entra dans le salon et le vit déjà assis sur le canapé, plongé dans ses pensées. Il s'assit à ses côtés, un bol de céréales dans la main et son épaule frôla celle de Guillaume. Il le sentit se tendre et s'immobilisa. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il ne voulait plus être tactile maintenant ? Il se tourna vers lui en attendant qu'il ouvre la bouche, nerveux. Plusieurs secondes passa sans qu'il ne parle avant qu'il ne se retourne vers lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux :

« Deuklo m'a dit.

  * qu-quoi ? balbutia Aurélien, sous le coup de la surprise.

  * Je m'inquiétais pour toi alors j'en ai parlé avec Deuklo et il m'a tout raconté.

  * Tout quoi ? demanda Aurélien la bouche sèche.

  * Tu sais bien. Ce que tu lui as dit l'autre jour. Je comprend mieux ta réaction maintenant...

  * Non... »




Aurélien se leva brusquement et voulut s'enfuir mais Guillaume fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le poignet.

« Aurélien, attends. On a pas fini de parler.

  * Non ! Lâche-moi, j'veux pas en parler !

  * Mais on le doit !

  * Je me déteste déjà pour ça sans que tu me détestes à ton tour. S'il-te-plaît, lâche-moi, pleura Aurélien.

  * Mais arrêtes un peu ! Pourquoi tu dis que je vais te détester ? Je ne peux pas choisir par moi-même ?

  * Tu n'es pas homosexuel, Guillaume. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer.

  * Est-ce que j'ai pas droit de choisir ça par moi-même ?

  * Mais... !

  * Tais-toi un peu, idiot ! »




Guillaume l'attira à lui et l'embrassa délicatement. Le cœur d'Aurélien s'arrêta dans sa poitrine et ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler. Guillaume le prit dans ses bras et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, l'emportant avec lui. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et Aurélien s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard dans ses bras.

 

Aurélien se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et il vit les yeux de Guillaume posés sur lui. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement et Aurélien rougit.

« Bonjour, toi.

  * Bonjour, Guillaume... » répondit Aurélien dans un souffle et un sourire.




Guillaume le serra un peu plus contre lui et Aurélien posa sa tête dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Guillaume se lève pour préparer le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Aurélien ferma les yeux et sourit. Il n'en revenait pas de pouvoir vivre ça. Hier encore, il avait vécu un véritable ascenseur émotionnel lorsque Guillaume lui avait dit qu'il avait appris la vérité. Il avait senti son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine et ne pouvait plus respirer. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était disparaître sous pieds sous terre, loin de son ami. Et maintenant, il s'était réveillé dans ses bras et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi paisible et rassuré. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En rentrant, il vit Guillaume assis à la table de la cuisine, les yeux penchés sur son portable et il s'approcha doucement de lui. Il posa une main tendrement contre sa nuque et il le sentit se tendre imperceptiblement. Aurélien retira sa main et ses yeux devinrent plus tristes. Guillaume se retourna lentement vers lui et lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Aurélien restait silencieux, anxieux de ce qu'il allait lui dire quand tout à coup deux bras entourèrent ses hanches et Guillaume plongea son visage dans son abdomen. Sa respiration se calma dans sa poitrine et il passa sa main dans les mèches brunes de Guillaume, attendant qu'il lui parle.

« Ce soir, les gars sortent à l'Embuscade. »

Aurélien leva un sourcil. Où était le problème à ça ? C'est pas comme si ils ne le faisait pas toutes les semaines.

« J-j'assume pas encore Aurélien. » continua-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille. La main d'Aurélien s'arrêta dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais pas encore si je t'aime mais je veux essayer. Je veux qu'on se laisse une chance d'essayer. Mais... tu peux me comprendre non ? Tu comprends non ? On ne peux pas s'afficher comme ça, tout de suite. Je suis pas encore prêt. J'ai peur. »

Aurélien sourit tristement. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Guillaume avait toujours été avec des filles. Ce changement était drastique. S'il voulait mettre toutes les chances de leur côtés et donner une chance à leur relation, il devait être patient. Lui-même il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à s'afficher au grand jour. Il recommença à passer la main dans ses cheveux et à jouer avec ses mèches tendrement.

« Tout va bien. Je comprend. On va se donner le temps, moi non plus je ne suis pas prêt. »

Guillaume releva le visage pour le regarder et Aurélien lui sourit sans le quitter des yeux pour lui prouver à quel point il était sérieux. Il se pencha pour lui donner un chaste baiser au coin de la bouche auquel Guillaume répondit par un grand sourire. Tout allait bien se passer, ils allaient y arriver. Petit à petit.

 

Le soir, ils arrivèrent à l'Embuscade un peu après l'heure de rendez-vous donné. C'est pas comme s'ils étaient toujours à l'heure de toute façon. Bouteille, Claude, Skread et Ablaye étaient déjà assis à une table un peu dans un coin et rigolaient bruyamment. Aurélien sourit en voyant ses amis. Ils n'étaient pas les plus civilisés ou les plus brillants mais c'étaient ses amis, sa deuxième famille, celle qui le comprenait le mieux. Il s'assit sur la banquette contre le mur, où ils restaient deux places vides. Guillaume s'assit à côté de lui et ils commencèrent à participer à la conversation animée. Guillaume alla leur chercher deux bières au bar et quand il partit Claude lui donna un coup de pieds discret sous la table. Il le regarda et celui-ci lui fit un clin d’œil qui le fit rougir. Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire et il hocha la tête en souriant.

 

Une demie-heure après, Aurélien sentait ses paupières se faire lourdes. Après une seule bière il se sentait déjà emporté par l'alcool, vraiment... La chaleur du corps de Guillaume à ses côtés lui faisait du bien et il se sentait comme dans une bulle. Il avait perdu le fil de la conversation et se concentrait sur les traits de Skread en face de lui qui buvait sa troisième bière. Il sentit soudain la main de Guillaume à côté de la sienne et il frissonna à son contact. Il jeta un petit coup d’œil timide et discret à son acolyte et vit qu'il souriait perdu dans ses pensées. Aurélien le regarda, un air béat sur la figure et soudain Guillaume glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il sentit une mini explosion dans sa poitrine et se sentit fondre. Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement de sa chaleur et il vit le sourire de Guillaume s'élargir. Ils restèrent ainsi, main dans la main, dans leur bulle quand Aurélien vit Skread se pencher pour chercher un truc dans son sac à dos, au pied de la table. Il n'eut pas le réflexe d'enlever sa main de celle, chaude, de Guillaume et lorsque Skread se redressa sur sa chaise il vit à son regard qu'il les avaient vus. Il sentit soudain son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine et sa main lui brûler. Il la retira brusquement de sa main et Guillaume, qui n'avait pas suivit la scène, le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Aurélien baissa les yeux au sol, soudain honteux. Il avait peur mais pas vraiment pour lui. Il avait peur que Guillaume panique. Qu'il décide de tout laisser tomber, d'arrêter leur relation, juste parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de ses amis à cette nouvelle.

 

En sortant du bar, Aurélien ralentit la cadence pour pouvoir se retrouver au même niveau que Skread alors que Guillaume continuait de rigoler avec Ablaye et Bouteille devant. Ils marchèrent un petit moment en silence et soudain il s'arrêta, bientôt suivit par Skread. Celui-ci le regardait et attendait qu'il lui dise quelque chose mais les mots ne venaient pas et Aurélien se triturait les mains tout en regardant le sol.

« Orel, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Skread, doucement pour pas le brusquer.

  * Je sais pas ce que tu as vu mais s'il-te-plaît, ne dis rien à Gringe.

  * Pardon ?

  * Skread, si tu lui dis que tu nous as vu il va paniquer. S'il-te-plaît, il est terrorisé et je ne veux pas qu'à cause de ça il arrête tout.

  * Donc... j'avais bien vu ? J'ai pas tout imaginé ? Vous vous teniez bien la main ?

  * Oui... je suis amoureux de lui. J'en avais parlé à Claude et il l'a appris. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait bien 'essayer' mais j'ai peur qu'il se rende compte qu'il a fait une erreur ou qu'il me dise qu'il n'y arrive pas. Il m'a dit qu'il assumait pas encore alors s'il apprend que tu nous as vu, il va paniquer, tu comprends ? continua Aurélien, les larmes aux yeux.

  * Eh, Orel, dit Skread en posant une main sur son épaule, ne t'en fais pas je ne vais rien lui dire. Je suis juste étonné parce que je m'y attendais pas du tout. Gringe est quand même... enfin tu sais... celui de nous qui est le plus tourné vers les filles.

  * Je sais... c'est pour ça que j'ai peur, murmura Aurélien en baissant les yeux au sol.

  * Mais quand j'y réfléchis, c'est vrai que vous avez toujours été les plus proches d'entre nous. Et des fois, je me suis posé la question de si il y avait pas quelque chose entre vous... Mais Ablaye m'a toujours dit que c'était impossible.

  * Attends, t'en as déjà parlé avec Ablaye ? demanda Aurélien en relevant soudain la tête.

  * Ouais, j'sais pas. C'est quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps. Enfin bref, moi je suis de tout cœur avec vous les mecs ! Ça me dérange pas le moins du monde! Je trouve même que vous allez bien ensemble.

  * Vraiment ? demanda Aurélien en rougissant.

  * Ouais. Allez viens, on rejoint les autres. Sinon ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait. »




Aurélien hocha la tête et suivit son ami. Skread avait toujours été le plus compréhensif de la bande. Il était content de lui avoir parlé et de savoir qu'il ne les rejetteraient pas. Un poids s'enleva de sa poitrine et ils rejoignirent bientôt leurs amis. Guillaume se tourna vers lui et Aurélien lui sourit tendrement pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre que ça en devenait terrifiant.

 

Guillaume n'était pas revenu sur le petit incident de la soirée. Peut-être était-il déjà assez bourré pour ne pas s'y attarder trop longtemps. Aurélien avait eu peur pendant les jours qui avaient suivis qu'il lui demande des explications mais il ne lui en avait pas reparlé. Ils continuèrent leur routine mis à part le fait qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus tactiles l'un avec l'autre. Aurélien s'était même pris à penser que tout ça devenait trop dangereux et qu'il ne tomberait que de plus haut lorsque Guillaume lui dirait qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer à faire semblant. Chaque jour il devenait plus amoureux encore et ça lui faisait peur. Parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas droit à ce bonheur, qu'un jour ou l'autre tout partirait en fumée et qu'il en sortirait complètement détruit.

 

Il ouvrit les yeux sortant de ses pensées et ceux-ci se posèrent sur Guillaume, plongé dans un livre. Il était allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux et celui-ci jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux tout en lisant. Une douce chaleur apparut dans son abdomen et Aurélien le regarda longtemps, détaillant ses moindres traits. Son visage était détendu et Aurélien s'amusa à relier les tâches de rousseurs sur son visage entre elles pour créer des constellations. Guillaume s'aperçut soudain qu'il était réveillé et baissa le livre pour lui sourire.

« Bien dormi, la princesse aux bois dormant ?

  * Très bien, il faut dire que tu es confortable.

  * C'est bon à savoir. » rigola Guillaume tout en continuant de jouer avec ses cheveux.




Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, sans parler avant que Guillaume ne reprenne la parole :

« Deuklo m'a envoyé un message pour nous dire de se bouger le cul et de le rejoindre pour l'Happy Hour.

  * Et il est quelle heure ?

  * Attends un peu, dit-il en se penchant pour regarder sa montre posée sur la table à leur côté. 20h.

  * Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ? Il va nous tuer là, rigola Aurélien.

  * T'étais trop mignon endormi. Je pouvais pas te réveiller. Et puis tu avais l'air si apaisé. »




Aurélien rougit légèrement et se redressa sur le canapé pour venir déposer un baiser sur la joue mal rasée de Guillaume.

« Je vais me changer et on peut y aller, d'accord ? »

Guillaume hocha la tête et lui sourit et Aurélien sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine. Il était vraiment amoureux de Guillaume et il se sentait perdre pieds un peu plus chaque jour.

 

Trente minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'Embuscade, le bar qui leur servait de QG. Claude rigola en les voyant arriver et se leva pour prendre Aurélien dans ses bras :

« Alors, p'tite tête ? Comment ça va ? »

Aurélien lui sourit et étouffa son rire quand Claude lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il était bien trop maman-poule avec lui, ça le faisait rire. Claude donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Guillaume ensuite pour le saluer comme à son habitude et Guillaume fit mine de râler sous la douleur. Ils s'assirent en saluant le reste du petit groupe déjà reparti dans leur discussion intellectuelle.

« Mais non, mais je te dis que la prostitution c'est important dans une société ! » s'exclamait Ablaye en se penchant vers Skread.

« Mais pas du tout, faut que ça disparaisse, soupira celui-ci.

  * On en a besoin, hein Gringe ? Aide moi sur ce coup-là ! » renchérit du tac-au-tac Ablaye en se tournant vers Guillaume.




Guillaume s'immobilisa et Aurélien aussi, attendant sa réponse. C'est vrai que Guillaume avait toujours aimé aller aux putes. Comment il avait pu oublier ça ? C'était pratiquement sa passion, ou son sport. Il y allait minimum trois fois par semaines même s'il devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu y aller ces dernières semaines. Il vit Skread lui jeter un coup d’œil et repensa à leur discussion de la fois dernière. Il baissa les yeux en ayant soudain envie de disparaître pour ne pas avoir à écouter cette discussion.

« Ouais, enfin je sais pas. Ça fait longtemps que j'y suis pas allé, tu sais. Et je peux pas dire que ça me manque de trop... »

Aurélien écarquilla les yeux en entendant sa réponse. Est-ce-qu'il était vraiment sérieux ?

« Tu rigoles ? Tu me dis ça toi, Gringe, le mec qui va le plus aux putes de mon entourage ? Tu t'es trouvé une petite chérie ou quoi pour te faire oublier les putes ? C'est pas possible autrement.

  * P'têtre bien oui. »




Aurélien devint rouge et releva le visage pour regarder Guillaume. Il avait un petit sourire en coin et son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine.

« Quoi ?! Et tu nous as rien dit ! s'écria Ablaye. Et alors, elle est comment ? J'parie qu'elle est bonne au pieu pour que t'ailles plus aux putes.

  * J'en sais encore trop rien. On a rien fait pour l'instant.

  * Attends, t'es sérieux ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi vous avez encore rien fait ? T'es monsieur-je-saute-sur-tout-ce-qui-bouge pourtant. » répliqua Ablaye. Aurélien sentait la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Guillaume et il frissonna au contact de leur deux jambes sous la table.




« Faut croire que j'ai changé, répondit Guillaume en souriant, sa jambe venant caresser doucement celle d'Aurélien.

  * J'y crois pas ! Elle t'a jeté un sort... ou alors pire... s'écria Ablaye en faisant mine de réfléchir, les sourcils froncés, tu es tombé amoureux ! »




Le cœur d'Aurélien s'arrêta momentanément de battre et il sentit les regards de Claude et de Skread sur lui qui lui brûlaient la peau. Guillaume rigola de sa voix grave et il ressentit comme des explosions dans ses entrailles.

« Si tu le dis, mec. C'est que ça doit être ça alors ! »

Aurélien se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers le bar. Il avait les larmes aux yeux de joie et il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voient dans cet état. Il commanda une boisson au bar pour légitimer son départ et avant qu'il ne soit servit, Claude s'accouda à ses côtés sur le comptoir.

« Ça va p'tite tête ? »

Aurélien se tourna vers lui et le regarda, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il parle de moi, Claude.

  * Pourtant il y a pas de doutes là-dessus.

  * J'ai peur. En permanence, j'ai peur. Qu'il se réveille un jour et me rejette. S'il se sent trop oppressé par les gars ou s'il sent qu'ils sont sur le point de découvrir la vérité, il flippera. Il va me laisser. Je veux le croire de toutes mes forces mais j'ai peur qu'il me laisse. J'en mourrai Claude. Je suis tombé trop profondément pour en ressortir vivant. »




Claude passa un bras autour de ses épaules et posa une main sur ses cheveux. Aurélien savait que c'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il était là et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Ils revinrent près de leurs amis une fois leurs boissons payées et quand il s'assit, Guillaume lui sourit d'une manière qui fit gonfler son cœur de bonheur.

 

« Tu sais, j'étais sérieux Orel. »

Aurélien était allongé sur son lit, dans les bras de Guillaume et se laissait bercer par sa respiration calme. Il releva le visage vers lui pour le regarder, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine.

« Tout à l'heure au bar. Ce que j'ai dit à Ablaye. Je sais pas encore bien ce que je ressens mais je sais que c'est fort. Je te remercies d'être aussi patient avec moi. Je sais que ça doit pas être facile de me supporter. »

Aurélien le regardait les larmes aux yeux et il se sentait rougir à chaque nouvelle phrase que Guillaume prononçait.

« J'assume pas encore mais je sais que je suis bien avec toi. Comme je n'ai jamais été bien avec personne. »

Guillaume resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Aurélien se laissa faire et laissa glisser sa tête sur son épaule, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout allait bien se passer, ils étaient en bon chemin.

 

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent encore ainsi et Guillaume devenait de plus en plus attentionné envers lui. Aurélien ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Bien qu'il gardait toujours dans un coin de sa tête cette peur irraisonnée de se sentir abandonné. Cela pouvait tomber à tout instant, le moment où Guillaume le rejetterait. Il profitait pleinement de tous ces moments de complicité qu'ils partageaient et était tellement heureux de pouvoir le toucher, lui montrer des signes d'affections sans avoir peur d'empiéter sur sa zone de confort. Le contact était une chose très importante pour lui et il était heureux que Guillaume ne le tienne plus à distance comme avant. Le seul problème, maintenant qu'il avait le droit de le toucher, c'est qu'il devenait de plus en plus accro à lui. Et c'était maintenant sûr : il ne réussira jamais à se relever lorsque Guillaume le laissera tomber.

 

Il se réveilla, une fois de plus dans les bras de Guillaume et se prit à penser qu'ils se réveillaient de plus en plus dans cette position depuis quelques semaines. Et pourtant ils n'avaient encore rien fait. Ne voulant pas laisser s'échapper la chaleur émise par le contact entre leurs deux corps, Aurélien enfouit son visage un peu plus dans son cou. Il sentit Guillaume déposer un baiser sur son crâne et tracer des arabesques sur son dos et il frissonna sous le contact. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage et Guillaume rigola soudain :

« Tu me chatouilles, Orel.

  * Désolé, sourit Aurélien pas vraiment désolé en le regardant.

  * Menteur, va, lui sourit-il en passant une main dans sa frange pour la dégager de ses yeux. Au fait, ça te dis de rejoindre les gars ce soir ? Ils veulent aller danser en boîte.

  * Je sais pas... J'aimerai mieux rester toute ma vie ici, dans tes bras, si tu veux mon avis, répondit Aurélien en se serrant un peu plus contre lui et fermant les yeux.

  * Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais ma vie sociale m'en voudrait de ce choix je pense, rigola Guillaume.

  * On s'en fiche d'elle... marmonna Aurélien en mordant délicatement dans l'épaule de Guillaume.q

  * Eh, le petit cannibale ! T'as si faim que ça ou quoi ? rigola-t-il.

  * Un peu, oui, répondit Orel en se tournant vers lui et en faisant une moue boudeuse.

  * Alors, on fait un deal. Si tu me laisses me lever, je te nourris et ensuite on va danser. Ça va nous faire du bien, tu verras.

  * D'accord, d'accord. Tu sais si bien argumenter... »




Guillaume se détacha lentement d'Aurélien et embrassa sa tempe avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine. Aurélien regarda le réveil sur la table de nuit et maugréa avant de retomber sur le lit, un bras devant les yeux. 20h. Les gars devaient déjà être en train de se préparer et lui n'avait qu'une envie : rester au chaud dans son lit avec Guillaume. Il pensa rapidement qu'à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient leurs potes, ils prenaient le risque d'être découverts et que Guillaume s'enfuit, paniqué devant l'idée d'être percé à jour. Aurélien soupira et se leva pour rejoindre son ami dans la cuisine. Il sourit en le voyant occuper à cuisiner tout en sifflotant. Il s'assit et le regarda tendrement. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, non ?

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Aurélien et Guillaume étaient en train de danser avec leurs amis dans la boîte. Aurélien n'aimait pas trop danser parce que... ben il ne savait pas danser. Il se faufila entre les corps pour s'approcher du comptoir et se commander un autre verre. S'il voulait oublier son appréhension à danser, il fallait qu'il boive plus que ça. Seul l'alcool lui permettait de relâcher la pression et d'oublier sa peur de tout. L'alcool lui donnait le courage de faire des choses qu'il n'oserait pas par temps normal. Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin et prit une gorgée de son verre avant de sentir une personne s'affaler à ses côtés. Guillaume. Il lui sourit en voyant ses cheveux plaqués sur son front par la sueur et son visage rouge de chaleur. Et peut-être bien à cause de l'alcool de même. Il le trouva extrêmement beau dans la lumière électrisante de la boîte. Il reprit une autre gorgée de son verre et Guillaume posa une main sur sa joue, ce qui le força à rester immobile, se perdant dans ses yeux. Il le sentit se rapprocher doucement de lui et il se rappela soudain où ils étaient :

« Guillaume, arrêtes ! »

Guillaume s'immobilisa comme s'il sortait soudain d'un rêve ou comme si Aurélien avait percé la bulle dans laquelle il était enfermé. Il se leva et en lui souriant, Guillaume lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite sur la piste de danse.

 

Aurélien sentait l'alcool brûler dans ses veines et il commençait à lâcher prise, en dansant avec ses amis, tout près de Guillaume. En ouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard interrogateur de Bouteille et il sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Est-ce-que lui aussi les avait cramés ? Quand ça ? A l'instant quand Guillaume avait failli l'embrasser ? Maintenant pendant qu'ils dansaient un peu trop proches l'un de l'autre ? Ou bien encore avant quand Guillaume l'avait embrassé chez lui pour ce gage pourri ? Il sentit les larmes lui monter dangereusement aux yeux et se précipita en direction des toilettes, en jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, avant que Guillaume ou même ses amis ne s'aperçoive de son malaise. Il se mouilla le visage et se pencha sur le lavabo, le cœur dans les oreilles. Guillaume allait paniquer. S'il apprenait que Claude et Skread étaient au courant... Et si Bouteille était maintenant aussi au courant... Sa respiration devenait saccadée dans sa poitrine et il avait dû mal à respirer correctement. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux malgré ses efforts pour les retenir.

 

Soudain, une personne entra violemment dans les toilettes et en relevant la tête il aperçut Guillaume. Celui-ci vit ses larmes et le fait qu'il avait du mal à respirer et s'élança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Guillaume caressa ses cheveux et embrassa sa tempe puis en se reculant légèrement embrassa tour à tour ses deux joues puis finalement ses lèvres. Aurélien sentit son cœur se calmer petit à petit et sa respiration redevenir normale. Quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit et en se retournant vers celle-ci, il aperçut Ablaye les dévisageant, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

 

Aurélien resta paralysé sur place et son regard glissa d'Ablaye à Guillaume, toujours collé à lui. Le visage fermé et paniqué de Guillaume lui donna un coup au cœur et il vacilla sur lui-même avant de se rattraper au bord du lavabo. Guillaume baissa les yeux au sol et sortit des toilettes en courant, rentrant légèrement dans Ablaye.

« Eh, Gringe ! » cria celui-ci, après lui.

Aurélien lâcha le lavabo et tomba par terre, le dos au mur. Ablaye, surpris, se précipita vers lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« Orel, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? »

Aurélien, les yeux écarquillés et fixés au sol cherchait à reprendre sa respiration mais celle-ci semblait littéralement coincée dans sa poitrine. Il vit Ablaye s'éloigner momentanément mais le monde était maintenant dans un épais brouillard et il ne savait plus ce qui se passait en dehors de sa propre tête qui le lançait. Bientôt, il sentit quelqu'un le secouer violemment et en relevant le visage il aperçut Claude. Derrière lui, Bouteille, Skread et Ablaye le regardait d'un regard anxieux. Claude l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna hors de la boîte, suivi par les autres. Il l'emmena vers un petit snack ouvert de nuit où il commanda à boire et à manger pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Aurélien, toujours paralysé, sentait le regard de ses amis sur lui et une main se voulant réconfortante se posa sur son épaule.

« Orel, qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? » demanda doucement Claude.

Aurélien releva les yeux et regarda Ablaye avec un air de douleur sur le visage. Le seul à ne pas savoir encore.

« J'ai fait une crise d'angoisse dans les toilettes, commença-t-il une boule dans la gorge. Guillaume m'a retrouvé et m'a calmé. Il m'a ensuite embrassé mais à ce moment-là Ablaye est rentré... Et ce que je craignais depuis toutes ces semaines est arrivé. Il a fuit. Il a paniqué. Et il m'a laissé seul. Ça y est, le peu de stabilité qu'on avait réussit à trouver a été détruit.

  * Parce que c'est un lâche, le coupa Claude.

  * Non, non. Il a peur, il est terrorisé, dit Aurélien en secouant la tête, prenant sa défense.

  * Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer de quoi on parle là ? interrompit Ablaye.

  * Aurélien et Guillaume sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, dit sèchement Claude en se tournant vers Ablaye qui tira une tête bizarre.

  * Non, pas vraiment... dit Aurélien. C'est de ma faute, je suis amoureux de lui. Il l'a appris par Claude à qui je l'avais dit et il m'a dit qu'il voulait bien essayer, nous donner une chance. Mais il assumait pas et avait peur que vous l'appreniez, continua-t-il des sanglots dans la voix et les larmes aux yeux.

  * Parce que c'est une couille molle, l'interrompit Claude, de la colère dans la voix.

  * Non Claude, arrêtes de dire ça... Tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais dû le forcer à être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Je savais qu'il finirait par se réveiller et me rejeter. Seulement, je me suis laissé croire que c'était possible et maintenant j'ai tellement mal... reprit Aurélien, les larmes coulant maintenant librement sur ses joues et s'agrippant le cœur par dessus son tee-shirt.

  * Orel, je ne pense pas que ça soit si facile que ça, dit Skread en posant une main sur son bras. Il est terrorisé oui parce qu'il a toujours été qu'avec des filles. Ou des putes. Mais je pense qu'il t'aime pour de vrai.

  * Ouais, il va s'en rendre compte et revenir vers toi, c'est sûr. Vous avez jamais été séparé plus de deux jours tous les deux, renchérit Bouteille.

  * Tu crois ? demanda Aurélien comme un enfant ayant perdu tout espoir, entre deux sanglots.

  * C'est sûr. » affirma Skread.




Ils restèrent une heure encore dans le snack essayant de rassurer et réconforter Aurélien et celui-ci, entre deux idées noires, se dit qu'il avait des amis formidables.

 

Ce soir-là, Aurélien ne rentra pas à l'appartement. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Claude lui dit de venir dormir à la maison. Il semblait plongé dans une grande réflexion depuis l'épisode du snack et donna son lit pour la nuit à Aurélien. Mais la nuit se changea bientôt en une semaine. Aurélien ruminait ses idées noires sans cesse. Il n'avait plus aucune force pour faire quoique ce soit et Claude n'avait pas le courage de lui dire de rentrer chez lui. Pourtant, il n'était pas connu pour son tact et sa gentillesse. Mais avec Aurélien c'était différent. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer mais il avait envie de protéger ce petit homme. Aurélien était si différent d'eux tous. Il était plus fragile, plus gentil... Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais il avait cette part de féminité qui le poussait à agir plus délicatement avec lui qu'avec ses autres potes. Et puis... s'il était dans cette situation c'était un peu de sa faute. C'est bien lui qui avait tout raconté à Guillaume. Il pensait qu'ainsi il se rendrait enfin compte qu'il était amoureux d'Aurélien. Mais ce qui le rendait fou, c'est qu'il l'avait prévenu. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire du mal qu'importe la décision qu'il prenait. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir Aurélien pleurer et qu'il lui en voudrait à mort pour ça. Et maintenant, il l'avait vu pleurer plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé et il était énervé contre Gringe. Surtout qu'Aurélien, malgré sa douleur, continuait à prendre sa défense. Ce garçon était trop pur. Même blessé au plus profond de son âme, il voulait le protéger et lui pardonner. Claude soupira en essayant de trouver une solution à leurs problèmes.

 

Pendant ce temps, Orel allongé dans son lit regardait l'écran de son portable depuis bien 5 minutes :

_« Orel, t'es où ?_ »

Guillaume lui avait envoyé ce message la veille, tard au soir, et il ne l'avait vu que maintenant. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer, signe que les larmes allaient bientôt faire leur apparition. Il ferma les yeux en repensant au sourire de Guillaume et se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Il avait tellement mal. Il savait que Guillaume était terrorisé à l'idée que ses potes apprennent leur relation et ils l'avaient tous appris à leur tour. Ils l'avaient tous bien pris mais Aurélien en avait marre de se battre. Il voulait que ça soit Guillaume qui vienne le chercher pour une fois. Il voulait qu'il se batte pour lui, qu'il lui montre qu'il l'aimait vraiment et pas seulement dans de belles paroles.

Aurélien ferma les yeux et éteint son portable avant de s'endormir, épuisé.

 

Il avait trouvé. Gringe était une couille molle, il avait peur de son ombre. Mais une chose était sûre : il aimait véritablement Orel. Alors la seule solution qu'il lui restait c'était de le rendre jaloux. Ainsi, il était sûr qu'il ne le supporterait pas et reviendrait vers Orel en rampant. Claude eut un petit sourire en coin. Il était un génie. Et comme d'habitude, c'était à lui de s'occuper de tout. Il envoya un message à Ablaye, Skread et Bouteille pour les prévenir.

 

Aurélien se réveilla au son du vibreur de son téléphone à côté de son oreille. En appuyant sur le bouton central, il vit le nom de Guillaume et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait essayé de l'appeler cinq fois apparemment et il lui avait envoyé un message. Le cœur lourd et les doigts tremblants, il appuya sur la notification pour le lire :

_« Aurélien, je suis désolé. Je suis qu'un gros connard, je le sais et tu as toutes les raisons du monde de me détester. Mais je t'aime pour de vrai. Jusqu'à récemment je n'en étais pas encore sûr à 100% mais je peux t'assurer aujourd'hui que je t'aime. Je suis prêt à assumer, à le montrer au monde entier, si ça veut dire que tu vas me revenir. Ça fait des jours que je ne dors pas car je pense qu'à ça et que je m'endors seulement quand je suis à bout d'énergie. Je t'en prie, reviens moi. Je ne sais pas où tu es mais reviens. J'en mourrai. Guillaume. »_

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues et son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. C'était le genre de message qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir de Guillaume. C'était le genre de message qui lui donnait envie de tout lui pardonner et de se jeter dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas aussi facilement. Il avait trop souffert.

 

Claude toqua à la porte de sa chambre et entra sans attendre de réponse. Aurélien essuya ses joues du plus vite qu'il le put mais il vit au regard de Claude qu'il avait vu ses larmes. Celui-ci resta interdit un instant puis s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon dans ces moments-là.

« Je vais tout arranger Orel, fais moi confiance. Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Aurélien se détacha de lui et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Claude lui fit un grand sourire et se leva afin de s'éloigner en direction du salon :

« Prépare-toi, ce soir on sort avec toute la troupe ! Et va y avoir des rebondissements ! »

Aurélien le regarda, sans comprendre et Claude rigola intérieurement. Tout le monde était au courant et ne serait pas surpris. Il manquait plus qu'à prévenir le principal intéressé : Gringe.

 

Il s'affala sur le canapé du salon et écrivit un rapide message, avant de l'envoyer à Gringe :

_« Ce soir viens à l'Embuscade. On y sera tous, y compris Orel. D'ailleurs j'ai un truc à te dire par rapport à lui. A toute. »_

Claude sourit machiavéliquement. Que le spectacle commence !

 

Aurélien sentait qu'il y avait une atmosphère bizarre. Il avait l'impression que ses potes savaient tous quelque chose que lui ne savait pas et ça le mettait sur les nerfs. Claude était assis à côté de lui sur la banquette et la seule chaise encore disponible était celle devant lui. C'était celle où devrait s'asseoir Guillaume. S'il venait. Mais il ne savait pas s'il avait été invité. Ses amis le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin et il se demandait ce qu'ils tramaient. La porte du bar s'ouvrit soudain et il aperçut Guillaume. Il ne put empêcher un petit tremblement et baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Claude rigola et appela Guillaume.

« Gringe ! On est là ! »

Guillaume s'assit un peu maladroitement et Claude continua :

« Je savais plus si t'allais venir mon coco.

  * Si, si, tu vois bien que je suis venu. J'aurai raté une de nos soirées pour rien au monde.

  * C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit il y a une semaine, Gringe. »




Il y eut un silence pesant autour de la table et Aurélien releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Guillaume avait refusé une soirée avec leurs potes il y a une semaine ? A cause de lui ? Enfin de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Guillaume baissa les yeux et Aurélien sourit tristement en voyant son visage se colorer doucement. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

 

Soudain, il sentit Claude se pencher vers lui et celui-ci posa une main sur son bras et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille :

« C'est pour semblant, ok ? Fais moi confiance. »

Aurélien fronça des sourcils car il ne comprenait pas de quoi Claude voulait parler. De l'autre côté de la table, en face de lui, il vit Guillaume se tendre. Claude passa une main dans ses cheveux en se redressant et en profita pour embrasser sa joue. Aurélien s'immobilisa à ce contact. C'était un des endroits de son corps que Guillaume avait embrassé en dernier avant de s'enfuir. Il vit la mâchoire de  Guillaume se crisper en face de lui et il avait l'impression que sa veine frontale allait exploser. Claude se leva et s'adressa à Guillaume :

« Gringe, je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

Guillaume hocha lentement la tête avant de se lever à son tour et tous deux s'éloignèrent vers le bar. Aurélien les suivit du regard, perplexe, quand une voix le ramena à la réalité.

 

« Oh Orel ! répéta Ablaye. Claude veut juste le rendre jaloux pour qu'il se bouge.

  * Pardon ?

  * Ouais, il pense que si Guillaume devient jaloux, il arrêtera de se cacher et de se voiler la face, continua Bouteille.

  * Mais... ça ne sert à rien. Enfin, je veux dire... J'ai pas envie que Guillaume souffre.

  * Orel, t'es trop gentil. Faut arrêter de s'excuser maintenant. Personnellement, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. » dit Skread.




Aurélien regardait ses amis, encore perdu, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit vers le bar qui le força à détourner son regard d'eux.

 

Il aperçut Claude et Guillaume qui étaient par terre, l'un sur l'autre, en train de se battre et il s'élança vers eux sans réfléchir. Guillaume était assis sur Claude et le tenait par le col de sa chemise hawaïenne. Aurélien agrippa sans réfléchir le poignet de Guillaume pour l'empêcher d'abattre son poing sur le nez de Claude.

« Arrêtes Guillaume ! Je t'en prie ! »

Guillaume suspendit son geste dans les airs et regarda Aurélien d'un air perplexe. Aurélien, sous son regard, sentit ses yeux le piquer et relâcha son emprise sur son poignet.

« Tu vois pas que c'est une mise en scène pour que tu sois jaloux et que t'arrêtes un peu de te cacher ! » cria Aurélien en se mettant à pleurer. Guillaume le regarda les yeux écarquillés et Aurélien sortit en courant du bar.

 

« Mais qu'est-ce-que t'attends ?! Rattrape-le, merde ! Il a raison ! Je t'ai juste dit qu'on était ensemble maintenant pour te forcer à agir ! On est tous au courant ici, tous ! Ablaye, Skread, Bouteille, et tu sais quoi ? On en a rien à foutre, rien à branler de ce que vous faite ensemble. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'Orel il est fou amoureux de toi et que justement il est en train de devenir fou là. Alors tu vas porter tes couilles et t'assumer maintenant parce que j'en peux plus de le voir si misérable mon pote ! »

Guillaume se tourna vers ses potes et vit à leurs visages qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il faisait encore là. Soudain, il eut un éclair de compréhension et se précipita hors du bar à la suite d'Aurélien. Leurs potes regardèrent l'entrée du bar en leur direction et secouèrent la tête en soupirant. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils feraient sans eux.

 

Aurélien était assis sur les marches de l'escalier du bar, à l'extérieur. Il avait froid, il avait oublié sa veste dedans mais ne voulait pas rentrer à l'intérieur pour aller la chercher. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes et il pensait à Guillaume. Il était encore amoureux de lui, bien sûr, mais il souffrait tellement, et par sa faute. Tout à coup, il entendit un souffle saccadé et la seconde d'après, une personne s'assit lourdement à ses côtés sur les marches. Guillaume. Il se força à ne pas le regarder sinon il savait qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer. Déjà que ses joues étaient encore mouillées de l'épisode de tout à l'heure...

« Je n'y suis pour rien dans toute cette mascarade, murmura-t-il en parlant de la mise en scène de Claude.

  * Je sais. » répondit Guillaume de sa voix chaude et Aurélien ferma les yeux en l'entendant. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue et l'entendre remuait quelque chose en lui.




« Tu as reçu mon message ? reprit Guillaume.

  * Oui, répondit Aurélien dans un murmure comme s'il avait peur de détruire ce moment en levant la voix. Mais je ne peux pas recommencer, Guillaume. J'ai trop souffert. J'ai peur de souffrir de nouveau. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce-que je t'aime.

  * Aurélien, laisse-moi une deuxième chance. Je t'en prie. Je n'aime que toi. Je suis prêt à tout pour être avec toi, dit Guillaume en prenant sa main.

  * Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, dit Aurélien en pleurant silencieusement.

  * Faire quoi ?

  * De m'appeler par mon prénom en entier, de me dire des choses comme ça. Je t'aime mais j'ai peur de souffrir encore. J'ai été assez patient et tu m'as laissé seul comme remerciements.

  * Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul, Aurélien. Je suis amoureux de toi et j'en suis fier. Je veux que le monde entier soit au courant qu'on s'aime. Regarde-moi, je t'en prie. »




Aurélien se força à relever la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Guillaume. Il n'y vit que de l'honnêteté et de l'espoir. Guillaume passa ses doigts sur ses joues pour sécher ses larmes et Aurélien sut qu'il ne pourrait plus résister. Il laissa glisser sa tête dans son cou et laissa Guillaume passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il était accro à son contact. Il se sentait comme un animal apprivoisé qui retrouvait enfin son maître après s'être perdu dans la nuit.

 

Ils étaient rentrés à l'appartement ensembles après être allés chercher leurs vestes à l'intérieur. Leurs amis n'avaient rien dit mais ils savaient qu'ils inspectaient leurs moindres faits et gestes pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Aurélien avait enlacé Claude et lui avait glissé un petit  _merci_ à l'oreille pour l'avoir hébergé ces deux semaines. Leur vie avait repris son cours normal bien qu'Aurélien gardait toujours ses distances. Il avait peur de souffrir, il lui avait dit et cette distance lui permettait de se protéger. Guillaume acceptait sans mot dire, il savait que c'était sa punition pour ce qu'il avait fait. Pour ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Mais il était patient. Un jour, leur relation redeviendrait bien ce qu'elle avait été un jour, lorsqu'ils étaient le plus heureux. Il respirait enfin d'avoir Aurélien à la maison, près de lui. C'était déjà ça.

 

Un jour, Aurélien s'endormit devant un film sur son épaule et il retint son souffle. Qu'est-ce-qu'il aimait ce contact, ses cheveux caressant son épaule et son visage. Il passa une main distraitement dans sa frange pour observer ses longs cils noirs projetant un peu d'ombre sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce-que je t'aime, si tu savais. » murmura-t-il.

Aurélien se réveilla une heure plus tard et rougit en voyant qu'il s'était endormi sur lui. Il s'excusa rapidement et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

 

Une autre fois, Guillaume ne put se retenir de passer une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'Aurélien était penché sur un livre. Il lui fit un petit sourire et retourna à sa lecture.

 

Encore une fois, Aurélien sortit de la salle de bain seulement enveloppé d'une serviette et Guillaume laissa son regard s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur son torse avant de retourner à son émission.

 

Un mardi, alors qu'Aurélien essayait d'écrire les paroles d'une chanson, il posa sa main sur la sienne afin de corriger une faute qu'il avait remarquée quand il avait regardé par-dessus son épaule.

 

Un soir, rentrant de soirée, Guillaume passa son bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer plus près de lui afin d'optimiser la place dans un bus de nuit. Aurélien avait enfouit son visage dans son cou et il avait sourit.

 

Un matin, rentrant tôt avant l'aube d'une autre soirée, il avait déposé sa veste sur ses épaules tremblantes. Aurélien l'avait regardé tendrement et il put lire un timide  _merci_ sur son sourire.

 

Une autre fois, il avait payé pour lui à l'Embuscade en compagnie de leurs amis. Il avait laissé sa main s'attarder sur la sienne lorsqu'il l'avait posée par-dessus pour l'empêcher de sortir son portefeuille. Leurs amis les avait regardés avec un petit sourire en coin et se jetant des coups d’œil complices.

 

Enfin, un jour alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue en rentrant d'être allés faire des courses, Guillaume prit son courage à deux mains et prit sa main dans la sienne. Aurélien frissonna et lui jeta un coup d’œil. Guillaume sourit seulement et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à la maison.

 

Une fois chez eux, Guillaume enleva son bonnet et enleva l'écharpe enroulée autour du cou d'Aurélien pour les pendre au porte-manteau. Il reprit la main d'Aurélien dans la sienne et glissa son autre main sur sa hanche. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement, doucement, afin qu'Orel puisse le repousser si jamais il ne voulait pas. Mais il accepta le baiser et Guillaume le pressa légèrement contre la porte d'entrée pour approfondir un petit peu le baiser. Il se redressa pour le regarder et en voyant toute la tendresse inimaginable dans les yeux d'Aurélien, il plongea son visage dans son cou et ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Celui-ci embrassa sa tempe puis ses cheveux et posa délicatement une main sur son dos pour le calmer.

« Je t'aime Guillaume. » l'entendit-il murmurer dans son oreille.

 

Ils finirent enlacés l'un et l'autre sur le lit d'Aurélien ce soir-là et s'endormirent avec l'assurance que demain un nouveau départ serait possible pour leur relation. Tout se passerait bien. Et cette fois, c'était une certitude.

 


End file.
